


Рак от первой сигареты

by Psalm_22_4



Series: The Smoke [6]
Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Tragic Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рак от первой сигареты (гиперкарма): глубоко укоренившееся убеждение в том, что наказание почему-то всегда тяжелее преступления: озоновые дыры — за пользование холодильником.<br/>Дуглас Коупленд</p><p>Не вычитано!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рак от первой сигареты

Гог прижимается к его щеке горячими губами, не обращая внимания на то, что в любой момент их могут принять за педиков. Он делает вид, что что-то говорит на ухо Эсбо, а на самом деле просто трется сухими губами о его щеку. Как какой-то пёс, пристроившийся к ноге зазевавшегося хозяина. Ощущения у Дэнниса примерно такие же: неловкость и немного отвращения. То ли к псу, то ли к самому себе. Скорее, к себе. 

Отодвинуться или оттолкнуть Джорджа он не может. Ни психологически, ни физически. Потому что даже после пожара, даже после всего этого дерьма — Джордж, в первую очередь, остается Джорджем. 

Не Гогом. Не подонком. Не пироманом, психопатом, торчком. 

Джорджем, который первым хлопнул по плечу Дэнниса, когда к нему никто даже не подходил, не то что касался. Джордж был тем, кто насмешливо (и если немного пофантазировать) и нежно называл его Чобс. Он был первым, кто забил на нерушимый ореол опасности вокруг папаши Северса, из-за которого все либо боялись его сына, либо, наоборот, презирали и чуть ли не плевали в лицо. 

Джордж был первым, кого полюбил Дэннис. Первым, с кем он разделил первые косяк, поцелуй, неловкий петтинг и пьяный перепихон, за который потом было невыносимо стыдно. 

Но чем дальше шло время, тем все чаще и дольше Джордж оставался Гогом. 

Гогом — сраным манипулятором и чертовым садистом. И это стало проблемой.

— Давай, Чобс, — говорит Гог ему на ухо. — Ты что зассал? Тогда я валю. 

Они стоят у сетчатого забора, вокруг какой-то безымянной пустоши. Еще едва темнеет, но вокруг ни души, словно глубокая ночь. 

— В любой момент тут могут появиться люди, — Эсбо все-таки отодвигается от Гога и пьяно косится на него. — Мы не можем трахаться здесь.

— Я хочу, чтобы трахнул меня, — Гог резко подается вперед и говорит почти в губы Дэннису. — Прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

— У нас с собой ничего нет, кроме этого, — Северс трясет бутылкой. — Ничего. Будет больно и отстойно.

Гог делает то же, что и всегда. Смотрит (обычно, говорит) так, что Дэннис понимает: либо он делает то, что хочет Гог, либо остается один. Вечная борьба за выживание, вечные договоры, чтобы получить порцию чужого тепла. Постоянный шантаж. Дэннис уже и не помнит, сколько глупостей сделал, лишь бы получить одобрение Джорджа. Получить эту уверенность в том, что тот не оставит его.

Кажется, ему срочно необходимо сделать еще глоток высокоградусного.

То, что это всегда был шантаж, Эсбо понимает лишь сейчас, когда достаточно долго работает с ребятами на станциям, а его горло обжигает не самое дешевое пойло. На контрасте становиться отчетливо видно, что человеческие, дружеские отношения могут выглядеть по-другому. Теперь Дэннис знает Кевина и его альтруизм. Его безвозмездную любовь к людям. 

Видимо, в жизни Дэнниса действительно не было нормальных отношений: знакомств, дружбы, любви. За исключением мамы, с которой ему удается находить общий язык и делиться теплом “просто так”. Никаких условий, никакого давления, никакой игры “на слабо”. Но то мама, с ней по-другому и быть не может. 

— Это неважно, — Гог облизывает губы, забирает бутылку из пальцев Эсбо и отпивает добрую треть в один огромный глоток из бутылки. — Хочу запомнить это надолго.

Это “хочу” — вот, что всегда в приоритете. Гог улыбается, так что внутренности внутри Дэнниса переворачиваются. Он хочет и не хочет того, что произойдет дальше. Он уже знает, что оно точно произойдет, слишком он пьян, слишком тепло в груди.

И уже перестает иметь значение, что они на улице. В любую минуту могут пойти чокнутые старухи или мамаши с колясками, которые обязательно вызовут копов.

Гог ставит бутылку на асфальт и поворачивается спиной к Дэннису. Расстегивает ремень и пуговицу на джинсах. Он улыбается, и в кроваво-красных лучах заходящего солнца Эсбо на секунду прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть его лица. 

Гог — это сигарета. Одна единственная, раскурив которую сразу же заработаешь рак легких. Радиация в эпицентре ядерного взрыва, от которой мышцы с противным звуком отделятся от кожи. Глобальное потепление, вызванное использованием дезодоранта. Дэннис слишком пьян, чтобы рассуждать менее метафорически. Метафизически? В общем, вообще хоть как-либо рассуждать. 

Он прижимается к Гогу со спины. И нет ничего неправильного в их положении. Предупреждения на пачках всегда гласят: “Не начинайте курить. Это может вызвать зависимость”. Почему-то никто не пишет, что зависимость — самое страшное. Не рак, эмфизема, пародонтоз или смерть чьих-то младенцев. Явно не их. 

Дэннис, как ни старается, не может выкинуть из хмельной головы все те хорошие моменты, что у них были с Джорджем. Пьяные улыбки, первые робкие шаги и осквернение дивана в доме Гога. Эсбо тогда казалось, что они почти равны. Что нет ничего невозможного, что никакого дерьма не будет. И то, что между ними, навсегда останется таким же светлым и окрыляющим, как и в день их знакомства. 

А сейчас, трахая пьяного Гога, Эсбо чувствует себя так, словно трахают его. И без его согласия. Это больно для обоих, только, похоже, в разных смыслах. Гог протяжно стонет, окончательно забывая, что они на улице. Обдирает пальцы и щеку о сетку забора, навязывает ритм, дергает свободной рукой Эсбо на себя за запястье, заставляя обхватить свой член. Гогу все нравится. 

Они двигаются хаотично, и Дэннис обещает себе, что это их последний раз. Это помогает немного расслабиться. Он втягивает запах пота, перегара и терпкий, почти приторный аромат дезодоранта Гога. Того, что из рекламы про падающих с неба ангелов. Того, что уже вызвал глобальное потепление. 

Эсбо ловит последний кусочек уходящего, не открывая глаза, чтобы окунуться в прошлое. Где Джордж еще не стал конченным собственником-психопатом, получающим удовольствие от боли (особенно, чужой), а сам Дэннис не осознал, куда они катятся, почти задушенный чувством вины. Он ловит это в довольных, почти победных стонах Гога, в удовольствии, разливающемуся по телу, несмотря на обстоятельства.

Эсбо знает, что за все нужно платить. Или заплатят другие. Куда большую цену, чем Дэннис может себе позволить. Он утыкается в шею Гогу и трется носом, задевая короткие волосы и чувствуя мурашки, образующиеся от этих простых движений. В последний раз. 

Завтра ему будет тошно от себя, но он абсолютно уверен, что в этот раз сможет больше не повторить ошибок прошлого. Больше не поведется на эти подначки со стороны Гога. Эсбо с силой вцепляется в бедра Гога, тяжело выдыхая на ухо Гогу.

Тот улыбается, поддаваясь навстречу.


End file.
